


One Night Stand

by jstabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It continues long distance which is strange for JC</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal's 2007 Make the Yuletide Gay

It starts at a beach house in Florida.

JC can't remember whose house it is; some big shot from the record company, wanting to look good by throwing the performers and players a post-Superbowl bash. JC doesn't mind; the food is good, the booze is free, and the people are interesting. He's glancing around the room, trying to decide if he wants to join Lance and meet Ray Lewis or if he wants to go see what Justin's up to, but raucous laughter from the opposite side of the room keeps catching his attention. He leans against the wall, drink in hand, and watches.

A group has gathered near the bar and are toasting Nick Carter’s birthday. Nick’s eyes are bright, his cheeks flushed, and JC finds that he can’t look away. It happens that way sometimes; something catches his attention and makes him look at a familiar face in a new light. Tonight it’s Nick’s mouth. The full lips tilting up into a grin, pink tongue snaking out to lick up a drop of alcohol, white teeth flashing as he laughs at something AJ says. JC takes a sip of his drink and wonders what Nick would taste like.

When Nick steps out onto the balcony, JC follows.

JC's leaning against the wall when Nick emerges from the bathroom. Nick's moving with the overly cautious gait of someone who knows they aren't entirely  
sober. When he notices JC, he grins sheepishly.

"I think maybe that last shot was one too many."

JC laughs. "Nah, you're still walking." He grins. "Not well, but at least you're still upright."

That makes Nick laugh and JC likes the way the corners of his eyes crinkle when he does. He shifts a little closer. He sees the briefest flicker of awareness in Nick’s blue eyes and smiles to himself. Nick ducks his head and shrugs.

"You only have one 21st birthday. At least that's what AJ keeps telling me. I think he just wants to get me drunk so I'll do something embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? Like what?”

“The last time AJ got me drunk, I gave him a lap dance. He hasn’t let me forget it, either.”

Heat flares in JC’s eyes and Nick’s widen in recognition. JC steps closer and when he speaks again, his voice is lower, sexier and it sends shivers down Nick’s spine.

“I've been watching you tonight." He drags the pad of his thumb across Nick's bottom lip.

JC leans in and kisses Nick; barely a brush of their mouths as he waits to see what Nick will do. There's a moment of hesitation where JC begins to wonder if he's read Nick wrong and then Nick's kissing him back.

Nick tastes like tequila and salt and he makes the softest whimper when JC's hands settle on his hips. When they break apart, Nick's eyes show surprise and the beginnings of arousal.

"Why did you..."

JC smiles and licks the corner of Nick's mouth. “I like your mouth. And I really like the way you kiss."

"Me too." Nick blushes. "I mean, I like the way you kiss too."

JC smiles and he sees Nick’s gaze drop to his mouth. He leans in and kisses Nick again and this time there’s no hesitation from Nick at all. JC can feel Nick’s erection pressing against his own and he breaks the kiss. He nibbles little kisses along Nick’s jaw until he can nip at Nick’s earlobe.

“Come back to my hotel with me?”

Nick groans and his hands drop to JC’s hips. “For sex, right?”

JC laughs and Nick blushes. JC can’t resist kissing him again.

“Yes, for sex. If you want.”

“I want.”

JC smiles in approval and bends his head to taste the enticing column of Nick’s throat. He knows they should leave, but he can’t make himself move away from the heat of Nick’s body. He slips his hands under Nick’s shirt, trailing his fingertips up the length of Nick’s spine.

Nick shivers and tilts his head to give JC better access to his neck. He groans and he’s close to losing himself in the things JC’s making him feel, but he can’t yet.

“JC, wait. I need to tell you something first.”

JC makes an inquisitive sound against Nick’s skin, but doesn’t lift his head. Nick shudders as JC’s teeth rake his skin.

“JC… fuck that feels good.” Nick sucks in a breath and forces the words out. “I haven’t exactly had sex. With a guy.”

That gets JC’s attention and he lifts his head, blue eyes locking with Nick’s.

“What?”

Nick shifts restlessly from foot to foot. “I mean, I’ve done stuff. Lots of stuff. Just not actual sex. Does that… does that bother you?”

JC tilts his head, thinking. “Does it bother you?”

“No. It’s not like I haven’t wanted to. It’s just, you know, I have to be careful. And there’s Kevin.”

It’s JC turn to be surprised. He hadn’t gotten that vibe at all. “You and Kevin? I mean, it doesn’t bother me or anything. I have Bobbie, you know? But Kevin doesn’t seem like the type to share.”

It takes Nick a minute to work through that and when he does, he wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Gross. I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean that he looks out for me. He tends to scare guys off before they get this close.”

JC grins. “Lucky me.”

Nick laughs and steps closer to JC. “So, is that offer still good?”

JC doesn’t bother to answer, just takes Nick’s hand and together they slip from the house.

***

In the cab, they have to keep their distance and Nick’s afraid that once sanity sets in, JC won’t want this anymore. Once in the room, JC immediately puts those fears to rest by pressing Nick back against the closed door and claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss.

Somehow, they manage to make their way across the room to the bed. Nick finds himself flat on his back with JC over him almost before he knows what’s happening. He feels a brief moment of panic, wondering if he’s made a mistake. It’s too fast, but he doesn’t know how to say that without sounding (and feeling) like a girl.

But once he has Nick where he wants him, JC’s content to take his time. He nuzzles into Nick’s neck, already knowing that’s a sensitive spot for Nick. Nick relaxes as JC kisses and nibbles along his collarbone, stopping briefly to lick along the pulse point in Nick’s neck. JC slides his hands under Nick’s shirt, teasing over Nick’s nipples with his fingertips.

“I won’t go faster than you want me to, but I want to feel you naked against me. Is that okay?”

Nick nods and JC kneels next to him. He encourages Nick to help and together, they manage to get rid of clothes without moving out of kissing distance. Once they’re naked, JC stretches out on his side and pulls Nick next to him. They spend long moments kissing leisurely, hands sliding over newly bare skin. When JC bends his head and flicks his tongue over Nick’s nipple, Nick gasps and his hips rock forward reflexively. JC presses his own hips forward and his cock slides against Nick’s.

“JC…”

JC slides his hand down between their bodies and grasps Nick’s cock.

“Do you need to come?”

“Fuck yes.” Nick gasps and pushes into JC’s hand. “I’m sorry, I…”

JC kisses him. “Don’t be sorry. I like knowing how much you want me.”

With JC’s voice whispering encouragement in his ear, Nick begins to move his hips, thrusting into JC’s hand over and over until he comes. When he’s finally spent, he groans softly and drops his head onto JC’s shoulder.

JC kisses Nick’s temple and then gently pushes Nick onto his back. He slides down the bed and kneels by Nick’s hip. He runs the flat of his tongue over Nick’s skin, tasting the salt tang of Nick’s come. He takes his time, licking every drop from Nick’s skin before sliding his tongue along the length of Nick’s cock. Nick moans and reaches down to tangle his fingers in JC’s hair. It isn’t long before JC has him hard and aching again. JC pulls back, smiling at Nick’s disappointed whimper.

“Not yet. I want to be inside you when you come again.”

Nick shudders at the image those words invoke and he groans softly. “I… I want that too. Want to feel you.”

JC grabs a condom and the lube from the bedside table drawer. “Do you want to be on your back or on your stomach?”

Nick pauses, not having really thought about that. Part of him wants to be able to see JC, but if they do it like that then JC can see him too. When he thinks about it, Nick realizes that he’ll be more comfortable if he has the little bit of privacy that not being face to face will give him.

“My stomach.”

JC smiles and leans down to kiss him. “I like it that way too.”

Nick grins and rolls onto his stomach as JC reaches for the lube. He pulls a pillow under his head and gets as comfortable as he can. JC shifts forward, using his knees to nudge Nick’s thighs apart. He rests one hand on Nick’s hip as the other slides down Nick’s ass. He circles Nick’s opening with a single fingertip.

“Has anyone ever done this for you before?”

Nick shivers a little and spreads his thighs more. “A couple of times. I was with a girl that liked to do it when she was blowing me.”

JC eases a slick finger into Nick’s body, biting back a moan at how tight Nick is. His cock throbs and he has to force himself to remember that Nick’s new to this. JC carefully slides a second finger into Nick and begins to slowly stretch him.

“Do you like this, Nick? Like having my fingers inside you?”

Nick moans and pushes back against JC’s hand. “Feels so good, JC.”

JC smiles and kisses the small of Nick’s back. When Nick’s moving restlessly beneath him, JC knows he’s ready. He gently slips his fingers from Nick’s body and reaches for the condom.

“I need to be inside you now, Nick. Okay?”

Nick nods, not trusting his voice. He’s nervous, but he doesn’t want JC to know, doesn’t want JC to stop.

JC opens the foil packet and rolls the condom on. He slicks himself quickly and then kneels behind Nick. He grabs a pillow and slips it under Nick, raising his hips to a comfortable position.

“I’ll go as slow as I can, Nick.”

Nick takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. “It’s okay, JC. I’m ready.”

JC places the head of his cock at Nick’s entrance and slowly begins to push inside. He feels the instinctive tightening of Nick’s body and he rubs a soothing hand along Nick’s back.

“Don’t tense up, Nick.”

Nick whimpers softly. “It hurts.”

“I know, baby. But if you stay relaxed, it won’t hurt as much.”

Nick’s not sure about that. The pain is more than he expected and the fullness he feels as JC slides deeper into him is a strange sensation. He tries to relax his body the way JC suggested.

“That’s it, baby. Push back against me.”

Nick does and the pressure eases a bit. He pushes back and JC pushes forward, sliding completely inside Nick’s body. JC groans and his hands tighten on Nick’s hips.

“Jesus, Nick, you feel incredible.”

JC forces himself to stay still and let Nick’s body adjust. When Nick shifts underneath him, JC bites back a curse.

“Nick…”

“You can move now, JC. I want you to.”

JC carefully pulls out of Nick and then eases forward again. Nick’s low moan is tinged with pain, but there’s pleasure now too. JC keeps his thrusts slow and easy as he waits for Nick to fully adjust. The restraint is for himself as much as it is for Nick. Nick’s body is gripping him so tightly JC’s afraid that if he lets go, he’ll lose control and come before he’s ready.

Nick’s moving with JC now, pushing back when JC thrusts forward. JC’s moving just right, hitting his prostate on every thrust and the intense pleasure keeps building for Nick.

“JC, please, I…”

Nick’s words are lost to hoarse moans, but JC knows what he wants. He begins to move faster as he slides a hand down to Nick’s cock. He strokes Nick in time with his thrusts and Nick couldn’t hold back even if he wanted to. When JC’s thumb rubs over the sensitive head of his cock, Nick shudders and spills over JC’s hand. The tightening of Nick’s body sends JC over the edge and his own orgasm follows right behind Nick’s.

They collapse into an exhausted heap on the bed, JC moving just long enough to dispose of the condom. They lay together; neither one feeling the need to speak as they try to catch their breath, calm their racing hearts. Finally, Nick stretches and rolls onto his back, turning his head to look at JC.

“I… wow.”

JC smiles. “That’s what I was going to say.”

Nick’s searching for something to say when JC leans up and kisses him. JC’s grin is infectious and Nick finds himself smiling back.

“I don’t have to be anywhere until the day after tomorrow,” JC says. “You?”

“We have to be in Philadelphia in two days.”

“Good. We have time then.”

“Time for what?”

“A shower and then some more sex. I figure, since it’s your first time with a guy, there might be some other things you want to try.”

Nick laughs. “Yeah, maybe one or two.”

* * *

It continues long distance which is strange for JC.

He’s with Bobbie and while they both have their fun on the side, it’s always the one night variety. JC’s never been tempted to change that. And even though he spends more time thinking about his night with Nick than is usual for him, it wouldn’t have changed this time if Nick hadn’t called him.

With the difference in their schedules, JC and Nick don’t actually spend much time together, but after the first hesitant phone call, Nick gets into the habit of calling JC every couple of days. He can share horror stories about crappy venues and crazy fans and know that JC gets it. And JC begins to look forward to the phone calls; enjoying having someone to talk to who’s in the business, but isn’t one of his guys.

They get together a few times a month and the sex is just as incredible as it was the first time. Being apart as much as they are seems to keep it interesting for both of them; when they’re together, they’re insatiable for each other and when they’re apart they can talk like friends.

* * *

The Boys are in Puerto Rico when Nsync goes back on tour. Nick’s phone calls come every day even if Nick only manages to talk for a few minutes before sound check or before he goes to bed. It’s going to be several weeks before they’ll manage to squeeze in any time together so the phone calls are the only contact they have. JC doesn’t think too much about it until Chris corners him before dinner one night.

“JC, we need to talk.”

JC grins. “Uh oh. Sounds serious. Are you breaking up with me?”

Chris smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes and it’s then that JC notices that Chris is really worried about something.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, maybe. Look, we need to talk about your boyfriend?”

JC’s brow wrinkles in confusion. “My… you mean Nick?”

“Yeah, the baby Backstreeter you’re doing the nasty with.”

JC rolls his eyes at the description. “He’s not my boyfriend. And he’s definitely not a baby.”

“You sure about that?”

“That he’s not a baby? Yeah, pretty sure about that one, Chris.”

“Don’t be an ass, JC, I’m serious.”

“Okay, fine, you’re serious. What the hell are you serious about? Because I’m totally confused here.”

“JC, how often do you see Nick?”

“Every few weeks or so. Why?”

“We’ll get back to that. How often do you see Bobbie?”

JC looks at Chris like he suspects his friend is mentally unbalanced, but he answers anyway. “Every day. She’s kind of on the tour, Chris.”

“You talk to Nick every day, don’t you?”

“Lately I have been, yeah.”

“Where is he?”

“Brazil. Though they might be on their way to Venezuela by now. I always forget the time differences.”

“Where’s Bobbie?”

JC frowns, thinking. “Umm, I think she said she was going shopping.”

Chris looks at JC like he’s just scored some important point, but for the life of him, JC still doesn’t know what Chris is talking about. Chris sighs.

“Bobbie’s your girlfriend, JC, but you don’t have a clue where she is or what she’s doing and she’s in the same hotel you are. Nick’s your whatever the hell you call him, but you know exactly what he’s doing even though he isn’t even in the same country. You know his schedule better than you know ours.”

JC’s beginning to see where this is going and he doesn’t like it. “Lance knows our schedule.”

Which sucks as any kind of comeback, but Chris has thrown him and JC doesn’t like it. He crosses his arms across his chest and shrugs.

“I don’t see what the big deal is, Chris.”

Chris sighs again. “It wouldn’t be. You’re a big boy, C, and you don’t need a keeper. You and Bobbie have never been monogamous and if that works for you then great. But Nick…”

Chris stops, unsure how to finish and JC’s eyes narrow.

“What about Nick?”

“I’ve been talking to Howie.”

JC doesn’t like the sound of that at all. Howie is a good friend and he’s fiercely protective of the other Boys. If he’s been talking to Chris, it’s only because Howie’s afraid for Nick.

“Shit.”

Chris looks like he’s going to say something else, but then he just shrugs and squeezes JC’s shoulder.

“You know how they are about Nick. Maybe Howie’s worrying for nothing. But it can’t hurt for you to talk to Nick, see what’s going on. I know you like him, that you wouldn’t want to hurt him.”

JC stands at the window of his hotel room for a long time after Chris leaves, thinking. He does like Nick, likes spending time with him, but he’s not looking for a relationship. He has that with Bobbie; at least, as much of a relationship as he’s comfortable with. The idea that Nick could be looking at their friendship as something more has hit JC out of left field. Chris is right; he doesn’t want to hurt Nick, but he doesn’t want more than what they have. And he doesn’t have the first clue how to tell Nick that.

Over the next few days, JC’s uncertainty about how to deal with the Nick situation hasn’t lessened any. He starts letting Nick’s calls go to voice mail and when he returns them he makes sure that he only has a minute or two to talk. It’s the coward’s way out and he knows it. Just like he knows that it can’t go on indefinitely. He’s going to have to talk to Nick.

* * *

A few weeks later, it all comes to a head. They have exactly one day in June where neither group has a concert or an appearance planned. JC and the rest of the guys are due in Canada on the nineteenth, but the Boys have one more day off. Nick offers to meet JC in Canada and despite his reservations, JC can’t say no. It’s been too long since he’s been with Nick and his body is craving Nick’s touch.

He rationalizes; if Howie’s wrong, then he’s been avoiding Nick for no reason. They have a good time together and it’s stupid to jeopardize that because of Howie’s fears.

* * *

Nick arrives first and is waiting in JC’s hotel room when JC gets there. JC’s bag has barely hit the floor before Nick’s pulling him into a kiss that steals JC’s breath even as it sets his body on fire. He loves when Nick is like this; Nick rarely gets aggressive, is perfectly happy to let JC lead, but when they’ve been apart long enough then Nick’s shyness takes a backseat to his need.

They’re kissing frantically, hands tugging at clothes and JC forgets that there was anything important to talk about. They stumble toward the bed, clothes being shed on the way, and they’re naked when they hit the sheets. Foreplay is non-existent this first time; neither of them can stand to wait any longer than they already have. JC ends up flat on his back, legs over Nick’s shoulders and he fists his hands in the sheets as Nick slowly sinks inside of him. He closes his eyes and braces his body for the pounding they both crave after being apart this long.

Nick doesn’t move and JC opens his eyes to find Nick looking at him. There’s something in Nick’s eyes, something that JC can’t read. Then Nick’s pulling out of him before easing forward again, moving so slowly that JC thinks he might die if Nick doesn’t actually start fucking him soon. Instead, Nick begins to move, his pace slow and steady. He leans down and captures JC’s mouth as one hand slides into JC’s hair and holds him still for Nick’s kiss. When they break apart for air, Nick rests his forehead against JC’s.

“Missed you, JC.”

It isn’t the words so much as the tone and the way Nick’s hands are moving over his body even as Nick is moving inside of him. JC’s breath hitches and there’s an ache in his chest that he doesn’t want to feel.

“Nick…”

“Shh.” Nick kisses him again. “Just let me.”

Nick makes love to him for hours and JC can no longer kid himself that, for Nick, it’s anything else. He tries several times to talk to Nick, but each time Nick silences him with kisses and distracts him with touches guaranteed to melt JC’s brain.

When Nick finally lets him rest, JC’s too tired and too satisfied to do anything but curl up on his side as Nick spoons in behind him. He can feel Nick’s warm breath on the back of his neck as Nick’s hand curls around his hip.

“Nick…”

“Shh. We’ll talk in the morning.”

When JC wakes up the next morning, Nick is gone.

* * *

Over the next several days, JC tries calling Nick only to reach his voice mail every time. The irony that he’s never, in all the months that he’s been with Nick, been the one to call doesn’t escape him.

After two weeks, JC knows that Nick’s never going to answer his messages. It doesn’t stop him from calling.

After the fourth week, Chris has had enough of JC’s pissy attitude.

“What the hell is your problem, C? It was a fling and it’s over. You didn’t want anything else and you should be damn glad that he’s the one that ended it. No crying scenes, no damaging hotel property that we have to pay for. It’s over, JC. It’s what you wanted so why aren’t you happier?”

JC doesn’t know how to answer that except to say that it isn’t what he wanted. He hadn’t wanted Nick’s undying love, but he didn’t want this… nothing, either. Chris throws up his hands in disgust and leaves JC alone.

Two days later, the guys watch in stunned silence as the Boys visit TRL to tell the world that AJ’s in rehab. Nick’s face is pale and drawn, there are dark circles under his eyes, and he’s visibly struggling to keep from crying. But it’s the sight of Nick’s hand, encased in plaster, that shocks JC the most.

He calls Nick’s cell and predictably gets no answer.

* * *

JC gets his first chance to see Nick in person at the Teen Choice Awards. Nick performs with Aaron and he hams it up, being the consummate performer that he always is. It’s his eyes that give away a hint of what he’s feeling and even then only someone that knows him well or will be able to see it.

JC goes backstage, determined to actually speak to Nick. He runs into Aaron first and the look Aaron gives him makes him wince.

“I just want to talk to him, Aaron.”

“He doesn’t need anymore shit on top of everything that’s going on.”

“I know. If he doesn’t want to talk to me, I’ll go.”

Aaron stares at him for a minute and then shrugs and moves aside. JC smiles gratefully and slips into Nick’s dressing room. Nick’s coming out of the bathroom, freshly showered and rubbing a towel over his wet hair. He freezes when he sees JC. JC shoves his hands into his pockets so that Nick can’t see them shaking.

“What are you doing back here?”

“I need to talk to you.” JC smiles softly. “You haven’t been answering my phone calls.”

Nick shrugs. “Didn’t figure I needed to. You got what you wanted; don’t know why you were calling in the first place.”

“Nick, it’s not like that.”

“Not like what? Like I’m a big idiot loser who was too stupid to see what was happening in time to stop it?”

JC moves closer, regret making is heart ache. “You’re not stupid, Nick. It’s my fault. I should have talked to you, should have been honest with you.”

Nick snorts and tosses his towel aside. “Yeah, that would have been better. Listening to you tell me how all you wanted was a fuck while I was… Look, forget it. It’s over and you don’t have to worry. I don’t hate you or anything, Kevin isn’t going to put a hit out on you, and everything’s fine.”

“Damn it, Nick, it isn’t fine. Would you just listen to me for a minute?” JC runs a hand through his hair, frustrated. “Whatever you think I wanted, this isn’t it. When we first got together, I thought it would be a one time thing. Then it wasn’t and I never really wondered why. We got along, had fun together. We were friends, Nick.”

He sees Nick flinch at that and sighs. “Being friends isn’t a bad thing. It’s more than I am with most of the people that I have sex with. I don’t get close to people, Nick. You of all people should understand that. This business doesn’t exactly make it easy to trust people’s motives. I liked what we had. I liked that I could talk to you.”

JC moves closer, his eyes on Nick’s. “I don’t commit, Nick. It’s not my thing. And I should have been honest with you about that from the start.”

Nick shrugs and ducks his head so that JC can’t see the pain in his eyes. JC slides his fingers under Nick’s chin and gently brings Nick’s head back up.

“But this isn’t just a fling, either. I don’t know what it is, to tell you the truth. All I know is that when you were gone and you weren’t returning my calls, I hated it. I missed talking to you every day, missed hearing about what you were doing. And when I saw you on TRL…” Nick’s breath hitches as JC’s fingers slide slowly over his hand. “I hated seeing you like that. Hated to see you hurting.”

“Don’t, JC. I can’t do this right now.”

“I know. I have shitty timing. I just couldn’t leave things the way they were. Maybe when things calm down, I could call you. You know, just…” JC stops, unsure if he’s making things worse.

Nick looks at him, thinking. After a brief hesitation, he turns his hand and links his fingers with JC’s. JC glances at him questioningly and Nick smiles.  
“What are you doing after the show?”

JC thinks about all the after parties they’re supposed to hit. “Not a thing.”

“Good. You can buy me dinner.”

JC smiles. “It’s a start.”


End file.
